


Christmas Lights

by j_blueberry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: Рождественская лихорадка всегда была неотъемлемой частью жизни Клэри Фрэй, сколько она себя помнит, поэтому осознание, что охотники, в общем-то, не слишком жалуют праздник, радости не прибавило. Но на ее счастье, кое-кто планирует все изменить только ради одной ее улыбки.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892259) by [theloverneverleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves). 



Первое Рождество Клэри в качестве Сумеречного охотника на праздник не было похоже от слова "совсем".

Пусть в доме Фрэй его всегда отмечали с размахом, в первый год после восемнадцатилетия, после Валентина и Джейса, и Иззи, и всей истории с Саймоном... праздник просто обошел ее стороной. На самом деле, заметила она это, только оказавшись однажды ночью в патруле с Иззи перед переливающимися огоньками большими окнами магазина с льющейся изнутри музыкой.

Рождество. Вот так просто.

Замерла посреди улицы, разглядывая украшенную елку и гадая, как жизнь могла так быстро и резко измениться. Еще год назад в это время она развешивала игрушки и гирлянды с мамой и Люком, пекла с Саймоном имбирных человечков, чуть позже устраивая масштабное празднование Хануки и Рождества. Честно говоря, они с мамой никогда не были религиозны, это всегда было больше о семье. О том, что семья – куда важнее крови.

И когда только все пошло наперекосяк?

– Клэри?

Девушка вздрогнула, удивленно подняв глаза на освещенную насыщенным красным, зеленым и синим Изабель Лайтвуд. Огоньки путались в ее волосах, мерцали на коже, и Клэри мельком отметила, что никогда прежде не видела Иззи более прекрасной. Что, на самом деле, банально и абсолютно не верно, потому что Изабель Лайтвуд всегда была прекрасным видением, в глупых огнях или нет.   
– Ты в порядке? – спросила Иззи с беспокойством в голосе, легко проходясь пальцами по локтю девушки. Клэри мысленно прокляла кожаную куртку, лишившую ее ощущения кожи Иззи на своей. Это всегда успокаивало, заставляло чувствовать себя в безопасности. Но даже самог **о** жеста сейчас было более чем достаточно.

Клэри мягко кивнула, возвращаясь взглядом к окну. Было уже поздно, магазин закрыт, но она могла разглядеть убирающийся внутри персонал и группку припозднившихся покупателей, суетящихся по улице. Но, конечно, никто из них не видел ее или Иззи. Для того и существовал гламур.

И да, на этот раз она поставила телефон на беззвучный.

– Я просто... не думала, что уже Рождество, – коротко объяснила Клэри. – Институт не украшали...

– О. Мы не то чтобы празднуем Рождество, – осторожно ответила Иззи. – Как, впрочем, и другие праздники – демоны не перестают вдруг нападать только потому, что у примитивных выходные. На самом деле, в эти дни работы у нас даже больше.

– Ох, ладно, – почти грустно отозвалась Клэри. В детстве она обожала Рождество: мама и Люк всегда превращали его в большое празднество, и повзрослев, когда к ним присоединился Саймон и его семья, и множество традиций Хануки, она не могла себе представить жизнь без всего этого. Это казалось неправильным.

Возможно, здесь отчасти и лежала причина некоторой черствости Алека. И замкнутости Изабель, возникающей каждый раз, когда ее мать появлялась на горизонте. Почему-то Клэри никак не могла представить Мариз Лайтвуд, с головы до ног извозившуюся в глазури, помогающую детям украшать печенья.

Несмотря на все их разногласия и споры о будущем, Клэри внезапно ощутила огромную благодарность матери, действительно давшей ей детство. Настоящее примитивное детство. Не тренировочный лагерь, что, видимо, пережила Иззи.

– Нам нужно идти, – осторожно напомнила та, и Клэри кивнула.

– Ага, сейчас.

В этом году не было ни рождественских украшений, ни выпечки, ни празднования, ничего. Лишь боль, потери, битвы с Валентином, Кругом и все, что за этим последовало.

Навестивший ее в канун Рождества Саймон подарил набор красок, случайно попавшийся ему на глаза несколько месяцев назад, еще до того, как все началось. Они зажгли свечу. Клэри почти заплакала в тот момент, осознав, что они потеряли, от чего отказались. И Саймон тоже. Рафаэль до сих пор называл себя католиком, чем она искренне восхищалась, но даже представить не могла, как все произошедшее повлияло на столь важные для Саймона взаимоотношения с религией.

Она заснула на его плече на кровати в своей новой комнате в Институте, накрытая одеялом.

Иззи, зашедшая на следующее утро узнать, почему Клэри не на тренировке, не стала их будить и только поплотнее задернула шторы для безопасности Саймона. А после сказала Алеку, что Клэри приболела.

Это был единственный рождественский подарок, который Иззи могла ей дать.

***

К наступлению второго Рождества Клэри была серьезно настроена все изменить.

Однако уже в начале декабря обнаружила, что не совсем понимает, как это сделать. Институт совершенно точно был все еще вне зоны досягаемости – Мариз бы никогда не поддержала развешивание разноцветной ерунды в священных залах. Но мама и Люк наконец-то поселились вместе. После всего, что случилось со старой квартирой, они не смогли бы туда вернуться, так что Люк предложил Джослин свободную комнату у него для начала и, ну... это явно переросло во что-то более постоянное.

Так что как только наступило первое декабря, Клэри потащила Саймона по магазинам – скупать все шумные, броские и яркие украшения, какие только удастся найти. А после устроила семейное собрание-сюрприз, просто-напросто заявившись на пороге Люка со всем необходимым с твердым намерением заставить его дом выглядеть так, будто кого-то вырвало на него пакетом Рождества.

Художник или нет, в праздничное время понятие чувства вкуса обязано отключаться, тем более в этом году.

Под конец они шутили, смеялись и ели из коробок еду на вынос, смотря "Эту замечательную жизнь" по телевизору. И на мгновение Клэри могла забыть обо всем: об извилистых черных рунах, рисующих узор войны и крови на ее коже, о мертвенной бледности лучшего друга и том факте, что он улизнул за кровью в одиннадцать. Она могла не обращать внимание на шрамы на маминой шее и то, что Люку, получив следующим утром звонок от стаи, пришлось уйти пораньше, чтобы уладить все дела перед работой.

Было сложно, но она могла забыть, если сильно постарается.

– Эй, спасибо за тот вечер, – перехватил ее Люк спустя несколько дней во время прогулки с Саймоном. – Было очень здорово.

Клэри кивнула – конечно, без проблем. Ей самой он был нужен не меньше, чем Люку, она была уверена. Но затем тот отвел ее в сторону с тем самым знакомым взглядом, полным родительской заботы. Он беспокоился. Собственно, как и всегда теперь: быть Сумеречным охотником – не самое безопасное занятие.

– Клэри... Я понимаю, ты пытаешься... Я знаю, что тебе тяжело. Со всеми этими переменами. Но не нужно делать вид, будто все осталось по-прежнему. У тебя могут быть свои традиции, новые, старые, какие захочешь. Как всегда говорила твоя мама: Рождество – это то, что ты хочешь из него сделать. Дело не в том, чем занимаются другие, или в религии, или в чем-то еще. Дело в семье. Кого бы она для тебя не включала.

Клэри все еще думала об этих словах почти три недели спустя, когда Нью-Йорк накрыл первый снег. Он шел густой непрекращающейся стеной, что было необычно, и отменил практически все планы на перемещения, что у них могли быть. Даже грозная Мариз вынуждена была признать, что в подобных условиях почти невозможно вести патрули, и перевести их на режим чрезвычайного реагирования, по крайней мере, пока не успокоится стихия.

Когда снег наконец прекратился, улицы были покрыты толстым пушистым слоем, местами до полуметра глубиной, чему Клэри не могла не позавидовать: раньше в такую погоду она бы выбежала играть, а вместо этого торчала сейчас внутри. Тренируясь.

Два года опыта не дали ровным счетом ничего – Алек все равно умудрялся находить в ней недостатки. На это раз, например, он заметил, что ее подводит работа ног. Но Клэри совершенно отвлеклась на ворвавшуюся в зал Иззи, завернутую в теплое зимнее пальто и кинувшую похожую на голову Алека (что, к счастью, остановило его лекцию).

– Пошли, покажу вам новое упражнение, потом продолжите, – крикнула им Иззи тоном, не терпящим отлагательств. Она сжимала еще одно пальто, и Клэри догадалась, что для нее. Подняв бровь, она подошла поближе, недоуменно склонив голову в сторону.

– Иззи? – осторожно спросила она, но та только махнула головой.

– Вперед, просто пойдем. Джейс и Магнус уже ждут.

– Магнус здесь? – подал голос Алек, и Клэри могла поклясться, звучал он при этом на пару октав выше обычного. Они были вместе почти столько же, сколько она сама прибывала здесь, но Алек все еще каким-то образом умудрялся превращаться в нервное запинающееся нечто во время неожиданных визитов своего бойфренда. Как и сейчас, стягивая пальто с головы, кажется, немного ошарашенный новостью.

– А что, ты думал, снежные завалы остановят Верховного мага Бруклина от путешествий? Он прибыл через портал больше четверти часа назад. Так что пошевеливайся, hombre*, – поторопила Иззи, а Алеку, кажется, не нужно было повторять дважды. Клэри никогда еще не видела, чтобы тот _заканчивал_ тренировки с подобным энтузиазмом.

– Ты мне просто жизнь спасла, Иззи, – с чувством произнесла Клэри, просовывая руки в пальто, и Иззи улыбнулась.

– Знаю, – легко ответила она, расправляя складки на плечах девушки, и та подавила подступающую к щекам волну краски. – А теперь пошли! Вперед, пока не пропустили все веселье.

И после этого, схватив Клэри за руку, потащила ее прочь из зала к входным дверям Института. Клэри нравилась Иззи. Очень. С тех пор как с Джейсом не вышло, она пообещала себе никогда больше не начинать никаких сумасшедших отношений. Теперь она Сумеречная охотница, работа должна быть на первом месте, а все остальное – за стенами Института. Она не могла позволить романтическим отношениям встать на пути и крепко держалась за это.

И в любом случае ее не привлекала Иззи, потому что это просто смешно. Не в том смысле, что считать Иззи привлекательной смешно! Потому что она была красива, великолепна, обладала прекрасным чувством стиля, и знала, как выглядеть, будто может убить человека шпилькой и бровью не поведя. Она была страстной и умной, и Клэри все свое время тратила, чтобы быть хотя бы наполовину похожей на нее. Но Иззи – это Иззи, и быть не может, чтобы _Клэри_ была влюблена в нее, потому что это бы значило...

Это смешно. Бессмысленно. Она просто восхищалась Иззи, признавала ее красоту и хотела быть другом. Хотела ее в своей жизни. Это ничего не значило.

Выйдя на улицу, она обнаружила сидящих на ступенях Магнуса, Алека и Джейса, с виду таких же растерянных, как и она сама. Иззи отпустила ее руку, ступая в снег, и Клэри засмотрелась на радостный блеск в ее глазах, пока девушка сминала пушистые снежинки под ногами, оставляя дорожку следов на нетронутой ранее поверхности. Она зашла за ближайшее дерево, определенно что-то ища, когда Клэри опустилась на ступеньки. Алек и Магнус сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, и парень длинными пальцами играл с затянутыми в перчатку пальцами мага, рисуя узоры на ладони. Джейс, как всегда, подкидывал стило, прокручивая между пальцев. Клэри гадала, как много он сломал их в детстве в попытках научиться.

– Не знаешь, в чем дело? – спросила его Клэри, и Джейс качнул головой, пожав плечами.

– Без понятия. Она просто ворвалась в комнату, говоря, что мы что-то там должны сделать снаружи. Знаешь, как бы сильно я ни-

Прежде чем Джейс смог закончить предложение, что-то врезалось сбоку, и Клэри проследила глазами огромный комок снега, сползший по его лицу на воротник. Парень вскрикнул, вскочив на ноги со стило наготове, пусть даже оно и было более или менее, чем полностью бесполезно.

– Что за-? – воскликнул он, но Иззи выскочила из-за дерева, на этот раз прицельно посылая снежок в старшего брата. Алек, однако, был более подготовлен и отскочил в сторону.

– Из, ты что делаешь? 

– Разминаюсь! Кто больше всех попадет – выигрывает, и моя команда на очко впереди, – поддразнила Иззи, кидая еще один снежок в Джейса. Она не шутила, и парень чуть согнулся, застонав от попадания плотно слепленного шарика прямо в живот. – На два очка, – поправилась она.

– Ага, и кто в твоей команде? – сложил руки на груди Алек.

– Клэри, конечно, – ответила Иззи. Та удивленно вскинула голову, ожидая, что девушка назовет Алека. В конце концов, у него был, возможно, наибольший опыт в обращении с похожими снарядами. Иззи, однако же, подмигнула, и Клэри не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. – Ты продуешь, конечно, но это ничего. Я уже попросила Магнуса после зализать твои раны .

Алек вскинул бровь, покачивая головой.  
– И что заставило тебя подумать, что _ты_ выиграешь?

Иззи запустила очередной снежок в Джейса, на этот раз в колено. Знала в кого целиться, это точно.

– Три-ноль.

Быстро сориентировавшись, Клэри потянулась к ровному слою снега на ступеньке и, сформировав неаккуратный снежок, бросила его в сторону Джейса, тут же кинувшись к Иззи в безопасное укрытие.

– Четыре-ноль! – радостно закричала Иззи, коротко простонав, когда Алек наконец втянулся в игру. По крайней мере, громкий удар по спине Клэри указывал именно на это.

– Четыре-один! – воскликнул он, и Иззи схватила девушку за руку, утаскивая за дерево, не прекращая смеяться. Она слышала, как Магнус заявил, что не участвует, потому что дизайнерские брюки создавались явно не для игр в снежки, а после, под шантажом, согласился следить за счетом. Клэри прижалась ближе и улыбнулась.

– Думаю, если отвлеку их, ты сможешь быть нашим секретным оружием. Грядет сложная битва, но мы победим, – пообещала Иззи, сдерживая улыбку.

– О, правда? И с чего ты так решила?

– Ты Клэри Фрэй. Нет ничего, с чем бы ты не справилась, – пообещала Иззи, после вынырнув из укрытия и активно раскидывая снежки. Клэри засмеялась, услышав крики Алека и Джейса. Она выглянула на секунду.

– Давай, Фрэй, боишься проиграть? – позвал Джейс, и Клэри ухмыльнулась. Сформировав еще один снежок, она закинула его за дерево и захихикала на возмущения парня о двойной атаке.

Сорок пять минут спустя Клэри и Изабель выиграли со счетом примерно 102-54, и Магнус посоветовал Алеку сосредоточиться лучше на стрельбе из лука и поддержании образа привлекательного бойфренда. Также, по его словам, так как Джейс не проявлял особого таланта вообще хоть в чем-то, отсутствие его и в метании снежков не разочаровывало.

Что еще не разочаровывало, так это вид Иззи, радостной и запыхавшейся, в сугробе. Клэри шлепнулась рядом, рассматривая девушку, сейчас напоминавшую настоящего ангела. Кажется, она не видела ее такой веселой с... ну, довольно долго.

Клэри раскинула руки и ноги, двигая ими в стороны. Это показалось более чем уместно. Иззи подняла взгляд, легонько посмеиваясь и приподнимая брови.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Снежного ангела, – объяснила Клэри, будто это не было очевидно. Недоуменное выражение, однако, так и не исчезло с лица Иззи, и девушка удивленно засмеялась. – Ты никогда не делала снежного ангела?

– Нет. А что это? – с любопытством спросила Иззи.

– Вот так, просто... двигай руками и ногами, – предложила Клэри, продолжая показывать, сдвигая снег в стороны. Иззи повторила за ней, почти касаясь пальцами, когда они завершали движения. Через пару мгновений Клэри осторожно встала на ноги, протягивая руку Иззи и разворачиваясь. – Видишь? Снежный ангел, – показала она. Иззи засмеялась.

– Это... не очень похоже на настоящих Ангелов.

– Ага, но мило, и на Рождество вполне уместно, – ответила Клэри.

– У меня уже есть милый снежный ангел прямо тут, – произнесла Иззи, и Клэри покраснела, осознав, что та говорит _про нее_. Но в этом не было никакого смысла. Особенно когда настоящим снежным ангелом была Иззи, с припорошенными снегом волосами, красными горящими щеками с каплями воды от попавших на них снежков Алека и Джейса. Иззи сногсшибательно выглядела перед выходом в свет – с идеальной помадой на губах и нарядом, за который можно продать душу. Но прямо здесь и сейчас она выглядела так же потрясающе. Выглядела настоящей.

– Было... очень весело. Как тебе только в голову пришло? – пытливо спросила Клэри. Иззи только мягко улыбнулась, пожав плечами.

– Саймон сказал, что ты любишь Рождество. И после прошлого года... я подумала, что могу подарить тебе хотя бы что-то зимнее, если не могу ничего больше.

Клэри ошарашенно замерла. Иззи устроила все это... для нее? Что невероятно мило с ее стороны, но зачем Иззи делать что-то подобное для нее? Потому что они друзья, конечно, но... Клэри была тронута. И серьезно, столько она уже очень давно не веселилась.

Однако прежде чем она смогла ответить, Джейс высунулся из дверей Института.

– Эй, Магнус достал горячего шоколада, если хотите присоединиться. С зефирками. И взбитыми сливками. А еще мне правда не очень бы хотелось оставаться наедине с этими двумя, они там милы и отвратительны, – пожаловался он, хотя было видно, что не всерьез.

– И что же они делают, за руки держатся? – поддела Иззи, поднимаясь по ступенькам.

– Да! И _целуются_ , – добавил Джейс, будто это было преступлением века.

Клэри засмеялась, ступая следом. Не совсем похоже на рождественскую традицию, но честно, она не была бы против.

***

На третье Рождество Клэри все было по-другому.

Клэйв, видимо, окончательно и бесповоротно отстранил Мариз и Роберта от руководства Нью-Йоркским Институтом. Они все чаще и чаще отлучались в Идрис, и к августу того же года Алек официально возглавил Институт. На постоянной основе на этот раз. Без необходимости помолвки с Лидией или выбрасывания Магнуса из своей жизни. Клэйв был не особо доволен, и Клэри иногда казалось, что Алек большую часть времени проводил, сражаясь с управляющей их жизнями организацией, но также видно было, что он по-настоящему счастлив. С работой, что всегда хотел, Джейсом и Иззи рядом и Магнусом.

Они с Клэри с удовольствием прикрывали отсутствие Алека в Институте – в конце концов, он здесь даже больше не жил. Давным-давно переехал к Магнусу, несмотря на все протесты. Хотел, правда, вернуться обратно, когда получил должность, но Иззи убедила остаться. Спасибо Магнусу, Алек всегда был на расстоянии смс-ки и портала, что едва ли дальше, чем жилое крыло Института.

Кроме того, Клэри заметила, что Саймон и Джейс в последнее время часто зависали вместе. И если раньше это бы напрягало, то после того раза, как она поймала друга за расписыванием прелестей Mario Kart, а после смеялась до колик, когда тот раз за разом уделывал Джейса, она расслабилась. А Джейс тогда расстроился еще больше, когда выяснилось, что у Иззи к видеоиграм природный талант.

Так что в итоге в Институте Саймону были более чем рады, и Иззи вдруг настояла, чтобы он пришел на ночевку, не особо объясняя причину. Вместо расспросов, Клэри вызвалась съездить за ним в ДюМорт, захватив на обратном пути еды на вынос.

Спустя пару часов они вернулись в Институт с большим пакетом еды и коробкой пива. И Клэри готова была поклясться, что по дороге каким-то образом снова провалилась в портал фэйри, в одну из альтернативных вселенных, потому что это точно не могло быть ее реальностью.

В ее реальности Сумеречные охотники не праздновали Рождество, и не существовало никакого логического объяснения, почему Джейс, Люк и Алек сейчас пристраивали огромную пушистую ель в свободном углу командного центра под громкие указания Иззи. Клэри недоуменно взглянула на Саймона, но тот только качнул головой и пожал плечами, показывая, что у него информации не больше. Сгрузив еду на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, Клэри двинулась в сторону Магнуса, казалось, единственного, не задействованного в происходящем. Четверо были заняты с деревом, и оглядевшись, девушка заметила также Джослин в стороне, перебирающую коробки с игрушками и украшениями.

– Что происходит? – тихо спросила Клэри, и Магнус мягко улыбнулся, оборачиваясь.

– Изабель решила отпраздновать в этом году Рождество. Настояла. И даже смогла подговорить пару помощников, – коротко объяснил маг. – Конечно, лично я, например, ухвачусь за любую возможность добавить Клэйву головной боли.

– Это Изабель сделала? – пробормотала Клэри, разглядывая декорации на окнах и стенах вокруг.

– О, она была весьма решительно настроена. Говорила что-то о том, как нечестно, что ты не смогла отпраздновать так, как хотела дома.

– Я? – удивленно пискнула девушка. То есть, Магнус имел в виду, что... Иззи устроила все это для нее? 

Магнус мотнул головой, коротко вздыхая.  
– Клэри, несмотря на выдающийся ум ты не перестаешь удивлять меня своей невероятной невнимательностью.

И после этого, когда дерево встало наконец на место, а Джейс попытался убедить Алека позволить встать ему на плечи для украшения верхушки, Магнус отошел быстро помочь магией, аккуратно развешивая нити огней на верхних ветках раскидистой ели. Огромной, Клэри представить себе не могла, как они смогли протащить ее через двери.

Вероятно, с этим Магнус тоже помог.

– Клэри! – позвала Изабель, кидаясь навстречу и коротко обнимая в приветствии. – Ты с едой, Боже! Я хотела что-нибудь приготовить, но Джейс с Алеком вместо этого настояли на помощи им с елкой.  
Она слегка надулась, и Клэри не сдержала легкого смешка. Девушка знала, что готовка не была ее сильной стороной, но сам процесс любила, что означало безоговорочную поддержку от Клэри. Та просто дурачилась – паника на лицах Алека и Джейса того стоила.

Это был интересный год. Клэри теперь чувствовала себя гораздо увереннее в статусе охотника, а ее мама, кажется, наконец-то поняла, сколько пользы они могут принести, сколько всего изменить. Отношения с нижнемирцами никогда еще не были лучше, и Клэри знала, это полностью заслуга Алека и Иззи. Девушка годами дружила с фейри, а Алек не то чтобы скрывал отношения с магом. Им доверяли больше, чем когда бы то ни было, и близость с Люком и Саймоном только помогла. Что было просто чудом по сравнению с положением дел парой лет раньше.

Но что еще претерпело изменения – это ее отношения с Иззи, хоть и казалось больше подтекстом. Ничего серьезного, что бы Клэри могла таковым назвать. Не было большого "бум", разом все поменявшего, но они проводили больше времени вместе, просто чтобы быть рядом: Иззи наконец взяла ее на шоппинг, а Клэри в обмен дала пару уроков рисования, что в итоге вылилось в наблюдение за ее работой; она позвала всех Лайтвудов на бейсбольный матч, где они, судя по всему, прежде никогда не были, и купила Иззи хот-дог, вымазавшись к концу встречи в горчице с ног до головы, умирая от смеха.

Иззи заснула у нее на кровати однажды, когда они собрались переночевать вместе и пересмотреть сразу _все_ фильмы о Гарри Поттере. Иззи нанесла на ее кожу столько рун, что Клэри сбилась со счета, а каждая из них отчего-то казалась важнее всего остального на теле. Иззи спасала ее жизнь сотни раз. Иззи... Иззи стала всем.

И да, может сейчас Клэри готова была наконец признать, что не хотела быть просто _другом_. Что, может, не была... настолько гетеросексуальной, как думала сначала. Но ей нужно было время свыкнуться с этой мыслью, дать ей осесть в голове, прежде чем что-либо предпринимать. Все так запуталось. Ведь фактически, она встречалась с Джейсом, довольно долго, так? И думала, что что-то чувствует, но потом... Иззи всегда казалась ей большим отвлекающим фактором, чем любой из парней.

Но у нее был Саймон, чтобы помочь. Саймон, комфортно ощущающий себя в своем теле и ориентации, сколько она его помнила. Это было тем единственным, что никогда не колебалось, не менялось. И он понял. Поддержал. Был рядом, когда она в нем нуждалась. Когда не понимала, кто такая, Саймон верил, и этого оказалось более, чем достаточно.

– Так, что думаешь? – голос Иззи вернул девушку обратно на землю, и она встряхнула головой, ярко улыбнувшись.

– Думаю, все замечательно, – заверила Клэри, оглядываясь на обрастающую украшениями ель, с присоединившимся теперь Саймоном. – Магнус передал, что ты сказала, – добавила она. – Спасибо.

– Ну, пришло время нам праздновать без ущемленной за это совести, – ответила Иззи. – Кроме того, Алека даже уговаривать не пришлось, – она взяла Клэри под руку, потащив в сторону кухни за тарелками и салфетками.

– Правда? Это как? – удивилась Клэри. Ее отношения с Алеком, конечно, стали намного лучше, но поверить, что одного Клэри-хочет-отметить-Рождество аргумента хватило, было крайне тяжело.

– Пообещала, что он сможет навешать их, сколько душе угодно, – тыкнула пальцем вверх Иззи. Они проходили через арку, ведущую в главный зал Института, и подняв голову, Клэри отметила проделанную в декорировании работу. Потому что вся балка над ними была наглухо завешана омелой.

Клэри резко замерла, покраснев, осознав, что они стоят прямо под аркой. Вместе. Естественно, следовало воспользоваться шансом, но что если Иззи не хочет? Что если она просто указывала на факт, ни на что не намекая? Но ведь должна была, если так смогла заручиться поддержкой Алека...

И прежде чем Клэри смогла додумать мысль, Иззи придвинулась ближе, взяв ее за руку.  
– Не нужно, если ты не хочешь, – мягко пробормотала она, улыбаясь. У Клэри тут же пересохло горло, потому что это все звучало... жутко оптимистично, так ведь?

– А ты? Хочешь? – спросила она, и Иззи рассмеялась, свободной рукой откидывая прядь волос с лица девушки. Клэри внезапно осознала, что даже такое легкое прикосновение может заставить ее чувствовать так много.

– Хотела с того самого момента, как увидела тебя в черном платье на сборах к Магнусу. Когда мы возвращали твои воспоминания, – ответила Иззи, и сердце Клэри сбилось на миг. Это ведь... два года назад. Года. Иззи годы ее ждала? Но нет, как это вообще возможно? Она была с Мелиорном, а потом тот короткий роман с Саймоном и...

Она перестала думать, потому что улыбка напротив начала сползать, и девушка стала отодвигаться назад, в сторону кухни. Очевидно, она приняла неуверенность за отказ и, ну... такого никогда не случится.

Так что Клэри, воспользовавшись их все еще переплетенными руками, притянула Иззи обратно к груди и поцеловала.

Хотела бы она сказать, что поцелуй вышел мягким и нежным, просто короткое касание губами под омелой, как и должно быть. Хотела бы сказать, что они посмеялись и прошли на кухню, пообещав друг другу продолжить позже.

Только кого тут обманывать, она годами мечтала поцеловать Изабель Лайтвуд и совершенно не собиралась упускать свой шанс.

Они целовались крепко, жадно, будто в последний раз, хоть и в первый на самом деле. Руки бродили по телам, и поцелуй вышел не самым изящным, со сталкивающимися зубами и языками. Но то была Иззи в ее руках, а следовательно, любое неизящество не значило ровным счетом ничего. Потому что это Иззи. А значит, это идеально. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Клэри где-то фоном уловила крик Джейса "Наконец-то!", а после болезненный вскрик, видимо, от удара Алека. Если бы оглянулась, она также заметила бы одобряющую улыбку Магнуса и счастливых Джослин и Люка. И гордого Саймона.

Но Клэри не оглядывалась. Потому что прямо перед ней стояла Изабель Лайтвуд, и смотрела она только на нее.

– Ты заставила весь Институт праздновать Рождество, только чтобы меня поцеловать? – спросила она пару мгновений спустя, широко улыбаясь.

– Нет! Конечно, нет! – запротестовала Иззи. Но после рассмеялась, присоединяясь к Клэри. – Ладно, может быть. Но это было и для тебя тоже. Я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь счастлива.

– Я счастлива, – заверила девушка, сжимая чужую ладонь и наклоняясь для еще одного – короткого на это раз – поцелуя. – У меня есть ты.

И впервые за все это время Клэри была благодарна за всю боль и страдания, через которые ей пришлось пройти. Потому что в итоге случилось это. Если бы нужно было пережить все еще раз, ради встречи с Изабель Лайтвуд она согласилась бы, не задумываясь.

– Пошли. Институт сам себя не украсит, – напомнила Иззи. Клэри кивнула.

Рождество всегда было ее любимым праздником, а сейчас появился еще один повод назвать его особенным.

***

Следующее Рождество было идеально. 

В конце каждого года всегда хотелось оглянуться назад, время обязывало. Подумать обо всем, что было сделано, достигнуто, обо всем, что изменилось. И каждый раз до этого Клэри думала, что изменилось многое, но в этом году это было буквально _все_.

Прежде всего, они с Иззи наконец сошлись, по-настоящему. Первое свидание случилось на катке в январе, и Клэри совсем не удивилась, узнав, что девушка на льду так же хороша, как и во всем остальном. Все, что было после – это тонны поцелуев, свиданий и сказочной романтики.

Ну, возможно, кроме секса. Вот он точно в сказки по рейтингу не проходит. Джейс даже спустя семь месяцев отказывался их прощать, застукав в тренировочном зале. По его словам, увидеть сестру и бывшую-девушку-вроде-как-сестру в месте, что посещаешь каждый день, – последнее в его списке желаний. Хотя они слова проигнорировали и поставили целью целоваться при нем как можно больше. Все было идеально. И Клэри... Клэри никогда не чувствовала ничего подобно к кому бы то ни было. Иззи буквально стала всем. И Клэри ее любила.

Да, и эти слова они уже сказали. Однажды поздней ночью, когда лежали на кровати, переплетясь конечностями, а Клэри набрасывала портрет девушки в альбоме. И после никогда не забирали обратно.

Как бы ни хотелось сказать, что этот год был полностью о ней, он не был, а некоторые весьма серьезные изменения невозможно было игнорировать.

Во-первых, Джослин и Люк наконец поженились в конце января, что давно назревало, а свадьба прошла определенно более успешно и красиво, чем последняя, на которой Клэри удалось поприсутствовать. Магнус шутливо грозился снова припоздниться и украсть жениха, но Джослин ответила чем-то настолько серьезным, что тот в итоге обнаружился в кресле в зале на пару часов раньше положенного. А показательный поцелуй Алека посреди алтаря все же состоялся, правда, уже _после_ церемонии. 

Кстати, о свадьбах – Алек с Магнусом тоже обручились, хотя и настаивали на откладывании свадьбы, пока не смогут провести ее по всем канонам Сумеречных охотников. Но это выглядело скорее формальностью, коль скоро в марте они стали родителями. Клэри была в Институте, когда малыша-мага подбросили на ступеньки. Никто не знал, что с ним делать, пока Магнус не вмешался, пообещав позаботиться о ребенке.

И никто не ожидал, что "позаботиться" означало "усыновить", но никто и не возражал. Не при взгляде на донельзя счастливых Алека и Магнуса. Уставших вкрай, да, но счастливых. Они назвали мальчика Максом. Иззи тут же расплакалась и крепко обняла брата. Клэри не могла даже подумать о чем-то более подходящем.

В апреле Саймон настоял на их с Джейсом поездке на Коачеллу. У последнего, видимо, имелась большая любовь к музыке, о которой никто до этого не догадывался, пока Саймон не вытащил ее наружу. Он, конечно, часто играл на пианино, но с Саймоном... они много играли вместе, и нередко попадались где-то на глаза, свернувшиеся рядом вокруг друг друга с одной парой наушников на двоих.

По отъезде Клэри взяла с них обещание вести себя хорошо, которое они кинулись исполнять с таким энтузиазмом, что однажды девушка застала их целующимися у входа в Институт на прощание. Остальное, как говорится, уже история.

Иззи постоянно подкалывала Джейса, говоря, что он с самого начала запал не на того примитивного. Клэри просто считала, что это мило.

К концу августа она узнала, что Магнус и Алек просто не умели делать что-либо наполовину. Лайтвуд отправился в Рио на три дня с дипломатической миссией, а вернулся домой с еще одним ребенком, которого они с Магнусом немедленно усыновили. Рафаэль был старше и Сумеречным охотником, осиротевшим из-за войны. Очевидно, Алек чувствовал на себе ответственность. Клэри просто считала, что они слишком втянулись в родительство.

Все это привело к тому, что к началу декабря все изменилось, и однозначно в лучшую сторону. Институт походил на настоящий зимний Парк Чудес, и Клэри не сомневалась – лофт Магнуса и Алека выглядел не хуже. В первый раз они встречали Рождество с детьми, поэтому девушка настояла на празднике по расширенной программе: подарки, Санта, рождественская еда. Много еды.

Детство ни одного ребенка не должно пройти без Рождества, маг он или охотник, или кто-то еще.

Клэри неделями носилась по магазинам, закупаясь подарками, пока не получила что-то вроде выходного в виде предложения посидеть с детьми, на что они с Иззи охотно согласились. Так что предрождественский зимний день они проводили на кухне Института, украшая имбирные пряники. Рафаэль помогал, нахмурившись, с идеальной точностью раскрашивая печенюшки. А Иззи, хоть и совершенствовалась в готовке с помощью Клэри и Джослин, осталась следить за Максом.

Клэри не осознавала, насколько сильно любит Иззи, пока не увидела девушку с малышом на руках. Он ей шел. Любовь и обожание в глазах. Привязанность. Иззи была... всем.

Это случилось, когда Джейс забрал детей в ванну, а Клэри с Иззи остались убирать кухню. Иззи мягко пихнула ее в бок, переплетаясь пальцами в раковине под водой, лавируя среди ложек и чашек, что они мыли.

– Знаешь, ты была так занята, подбирая подарки всем остальным, что так и не сказала мне, чего хочешь на Рождество, – начала Иззи.

– О, мне ничего не нужно, – заверила Клэри, проводя губкой по ложке и после перекладывая ее в сушилку. Иззи не выглядела убежденной. – Я просто хотела сделать все идеально для детей.

– Это не значит, что _тебе_ ничего не нужно, – настаивала Изабель, и Клэри улыбнулась, покачав головой.

– Все, что мне нужно – прямо здесь, – ответила Клэри, мягко сжимая ладонь девушки. Та улыбнувшись, кивнула.

Об этом они больше не говорили, и Клэри посчитала вопрос закрытым. Когда настал большой день, все отправились к Магнусу и Алеку, справедливо полагая их лофт местом более нейтральным, чем Институт, а также из соображений неудобства транспортировки детей. Они все обменялись подарками, Иззи последовала желанию Клэри и не подарила ничего, а еда была прекрасной. Саймон и Джейс в итоге свернулись в кресле, как пара котят, с еще меньшим котенком посередине в виде Макса. Люк весь вечер несмешно шутил, одевшись в самый уродливо-кричащий рождественский свитер, который только смог найти.

Все прошло идеально.

Сбежав от жара гостиной, Клэри вышла на балкон, рассматривая вечерние пейзажи Бруклина. Так спокойно. Наверное, единственный день в году. Холодный воздух подмораживал, но не настолько, чтобы хотелось спрятаться внутрь. Последние сомнения отогнала появившаяся рядом Иззи, набросившая теплый плед поверх ее плеч.

– Держи, – тихо произнесла она, закутывая ее крепче. – Ты выглядела замерзшей.

– Спасибо, cariño**, – коротко отозвалась Клэри, наклоняясь для поцелуя. Иззи уже довольно долго учила ее испанскому. Девушка хоть и не была прилежной ученицей, но схватывала достаточно. Заметив, что одежда Иззи была не особо теплее ее собственной, Клэри откинула руку, принимая ту в объятия и покрепче закутывая в плед.

– Все прошло замечательно, правда? – тихо пробормотала Иззи. Клэри кивнула, положив голову ей на плечо.

– Ага. Замечательно, – она счастливо вздохнула, оглянувшись на окно. – Все выглядят такими счастливыми.

– Так и есть, – заверила Иззи. – Как и я. – Она протянула руки, ладонями обхватив лицо девушки, и Клэри могла поклясться, это никогда не смогло бы ей надоесть. – Ты сделала меня счастливее, чем когда-либо, Клэри Фрэй.

Та мягко улыбнулась, нахмурившись, когда Иззи чуть отстранилась, убрав ладонь.  
– Из?

– Нет, нет, все хорошо. Просто... – она сделала глубокий вдох, и Клэри молча ждала, чувствуя, что девушка хочет что-то сказать. – Ты сделала меня счастливее, чем я когда-либо могла себе представить. До тебя моя жизнь была... скучной. Я знала, как все сложится, и мне это не нравилось. Пыталась найти свободу в деталях, потому что никогда не думала, что смогу иметь ее в чем-то большем. Но ты... ты все изменила. И потом ты позволила мне любить себя, и полюбила в ответ, и... – она перевела дух. – Я думала о том, что ты сказала. Что хочешь на Рождество. Поэтому... ты выйдешь за меня?

Клэри замерла, вдруг забыв, как дышать. Она говорила серьезно о том, что у нее есть все, что нужно, но не ожидала _такого_ , не ожидала, что Иззи это так воспримет.

– Из, ты спрашиваешь только потому-

– Нет! Нет, нет, конечно, нет, – заверила та, обрывая. – Я долго об этом думала. Ты просто... подкинула удачную возможность. – Она замолкла, кусая губу. – Так что? Выйдешь за меня?

Клэри широко улыбнулась, притягивая Иззи ближе.  
– Конечно. Да. Да. Тысячу раз да.

Иззи рассмеялась в ответ, наклоняясь для поцелуя.

Рождество. Именно в этот момент, впервые за долгое-долгое время, все было абсолютно совершенно прекрасно.

**Author's Note:**

> *hombre – исп., парень  
> **cariño – исп., любовь


End file.
